1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to systems and devices for treating flowable streams including one or more liquid component(s). The present inventive concept more particularly relates to an improved joint for conduits transporting streams to and from a separation compartment of a treatment system and/or device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Effluent separation devices for separating water from solids, greases and the like are often designed to perform much of the separation process as the stream flows through a separation compartment. Effluent flow is commonly delivered to the separation compartment by an input conduit, and transported from the separation compartment by an output conduit. Typically, separation compartments are located at or below the ground-level of an area proximate to an effluent source, such as a kitchen sink. Maintenance of separation devices may require temporary removal of one or more conduit(s).
An advanced effluent treatment device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,321, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Inlet and outlet conduits of the '321 Patent are connected to a separation chamber adjacent an aperture in the sidewall of the chamber using a coupling that extends through the aperture, illustrated in the figures. The coupling is configured to couple a first conduit length to a second conduit length (i.e., the “diffuser”), wherein the coupling includes a threaded portion located within the separation chamber. The unit further comprises a locking collar coupled to the diffuser and rotatable relative to the diffuser to threadably engage with the threaded portion of the coupling within the separation chamber to removably couple the diffuser to the coupling. The locking collar is meant to be rotated with respect to the diffuser and coupling such that the diffuser may be removed for cleaning or pressure testing. There is a need for an improved apparatus for removably coupling conduit(s) to treatment devices to, for example, ease the burden of cleaning and other maintenance.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present inventive concept which is not necessarily prior art.